


A Day at the Mall

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When Jubilee's friends cancel their mall plans, Bobby swoops in to save the day.





	A Day at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 29: Sweet

Pouting, Jubilee slouched in the chair. She had really been looking forward to going to the mall and hanging out with her friends, but they’d canceled on her last minute. And so here she sat, all dolled up and nowhere to go. She supposed she could have just gone and hung out on her own, but it just wasn’t the same. Part of the whole mall experience wasn’t just going to the shops or playing at the arcade, it was doing it _with_ someone. After all, what was the point of eating through a big pile of chili cheese fries all alone?

 

She was so deep in her moping, she jumped to feel someone plop down on the arm of the chair. It was only her boyfriend, Bobby, who flashed her a wide grin. “What’s up? Why you looking so down?”

 

Crossing her arms, she sighed. “My friends and I were gonna go to the mall, but they all bailed on me.”

 

“Hmm. Well, that seems like it has a simple solution, doesn’t it?”

 

Jubilee’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What’s that?”

 

His grin only grew wider. “Come with me.”

 

Her eyes widened. “Really? You’d take me?”

 

“What kind of boyfriend wouldn’t? You been dating losers or what? Now, c’mon, I can’t wait to beat you in the arcade.”

 

“Oh I’d like to see you try!” she retorted, her eyes flashing with challenge as she followed him out of the mansion.

 

The arcade wasn’t their first stop, however. When hanging out at the mall, it was important to stretch out the experience, to really just mesh in with the moment and not rush things. Between the music playing and the different shops, it was easy to get sidelined and distracted, and Jubilee soon forgot about her earlier disappointment as Bobby slung on a goofy hat to make her laugh. She sometimes wondered what Bobby Drake saw in her with her weird, random powers - especially considering he had some of the coolest abilities she had ever seen, both literally and figuratively - but he’d only had eyes for her once they got together, and she was happy for that. He was like a big kid, full of energy and life, and yet he just instinctively knew what she needed, as a girlfriend. She only hoped she did the same for him.

 

Eventually, of course, they made their way to the arcade. It was inevitable, both of them loving the games _and_ the competition they provided. And neither wanted to budge, trash talking as they finally selected one to play together. Flashing her a challenging grin, Bobby said, “Now don’t think I’m gonna go easy on ya, just cuz you’re my girlfriend and all.”

 

Jubilee huffed. “Good, because then you won’t have an excuse when I beat you!”

 

The first round fell to Bobby, partly out of skill, partly because Jubilee wanted to witness his play style. His overconfidence was his undoing in the second round, as seeing how he played, she was able to easily counter his every move and issue combo after combo to drive down his health until he lost. He practically growled as he fixed his eyes on the screen, determined not to lose again, and the third round was all counter after counter, both of them hardly gaining any ground or giving up any health in the process. It was an intense struggle, a race against the clock at this point as both of them kept an eye on their health and on the timer. If they had to land a technical victory because of the time, then so be it. A win was a win, after all.

 

Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment - just as the timer hit five seconds - the machine started to spark. Spark and whirl like it was about to blow up, and they both stepped back. Jubilee’s powers had gotten the best of her, and as her concentration had slipped, so had her control. She stood back, horrified, but Bobby’s reaction was just a split-second after. Rushing forward, he laid his hands on the machine, letting his powers cool it down and stifle any little fires she’d managed to create. Chuckling nervously, he asked, “Why don’t we just call it a draw, huh?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I think we can do that.”

 

Ducking out of the arcade to avoid suspicion - I mean, who really wanted to take the blame out of messing up one of the most popular games? - they slowly meandered toward the food court. Time seemed like it had been racing by, and both of their stomachs growled. “Wanna split some chili cheese fries?” he asked.

 

Jubilee grinned widely. “You read my mind.”

 

“Ha! I guess the Professor is rubbing off, then.”

 

Grabbing their preferred food and a drink a piece, they settled down at one of the tables, content to relax and chat for the time being. Though this wasn’t how Jubilee had seen her day playing out, it was still nice. If anything, she was kinda glad her friends had canceled, because if they hadn’t, she wouldn’t have gotten to have this nice one-on-one time with Bobby. He might just seem like an overgrown child to most, but in reality, he was a really sweet guy at heart. He could have spent the day with his friends, horsing around, shooting hoops, whatever it was that they did. But instead he’d chose to spend it with her, at the mall, doing what she liked. And if that didn’t put him in the good boyfriend category, Jubilee didn’t know what would.

 

As he playfully wiped off some cheese that had smeared on her chin, he said, “I hope they get that machine up and running soon. I’ll have to officially beat you next time.”

 

Scoffing, she replied, “Oh, you wish! Just you wait, I’ll finish you!”

 

“I’d like to see you try!”

 

“You will, next time!”

 

“Just don’t set the machine on fire, okay?”

 

She punched his arm for that one, but couldn’t stop the chuckle. The question of who was better would have to be settled on their next mall date. For now, though, they both got to debate the merits of who would have actually won, had Jubilee not accidentally fried the machine. It was a debate that wasn’t soon settled, and truthfully never really was. But it did give them an interesting story to tell, at least. And for Jubilee, it was a nice reminder of how Bobby went out of his way to make sure she never stopped smiling.


End file.
